Beneath The Scent of Flowers
by Department of Mysteries
Summary: After her parents die, Jasmine Potter goes to live with her aunt's family, but their true treatment of her is hidden. And although Jasmine desperately tries to hide it, some people can't be deterred.  Warning: Child Abuse
1. The Ride to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I think that's obvious.

Also, I would like to elucidate the fact that this piece is not based on real life. I had this idea, so I published it. Right, now that that's cleared up, I would like to point out that the story begins...NOW:

* * *

><p>She sighed in relief as she boarded the train. She was so scared, these past few days, scared that her family would not let her come. And they weren't going to, until her aunt realized that she would be greatly missed if she didn't show up.<p>

She could see his face out of the glass window of the still train, sneering up at her. More than ever, she felt happy to get away from him.

She had been elated when she got her Hogwarts acceptance letter. It was as if her dreams had finally come true. Her aunt and uncle, on the other hand, had been furious when they saw it, and even more so when the huge, genial man threatened them and went against their wishes.

At first, she had been scared of him, of the way he twisted her uncle's riffle like it was a mere paperclip, the way he'd started the fire. It made her think of all the things he could do to her, when his physical strength was even greater than her uncle's. But later, when she realized how easily he could trust, she grew to like him. He was the first person to really tell her the truth about everything-about her parents, her heritage, her world.

And to think, she used to lie awake at night, wishing for someone who actually cared; wishing, if not a parent, then anyone else who could treat her the way her aunt and uncle treated her cousin. It was scary how quickly a person could flip from kind and loving to horrible and mean. The early hours that same morning had proved that. Her body still hurt from her uncle and aunt's goodbye present, given to remind her of them. They had sworn to her, that if she ever told anyone, they would kill her faster than she could blink.

All of these thoughts hit into her like rocks as she saw her uncle's angry red face sneer at her from the platform. She quickly turned her head, short brown hair swinging as she tried to hold back a gasp of fear. And she met the eyes of the person sitting across her.

This time, she really did gasp, the abruptness of the person shocking her into an almost petrified state.

"Hello," the boy told her, holding up a hand in greeting. "I'm Ron Weasely."

Still, she was silent and unmoving, as if frozen solid.

"Right…uh…what's your name?" He smiled.

The question shook her out of her petrified state and she answered, doing her best to smile, mirroring his actions. _No one's going to hurt you here._

"I'm Jasmine. Jasmine Potter," she hesitantly held out her hand, and he shook it. His eyes bulged, and he touched his forehead, brushing away his bright red hair.

"Are you really? And have you really got-you know…" He pointed at Jasmine's forehead.

Jasmine pulled back her bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.

"So that's where You-Know-Who — ?"

"Yes," said Jasmine, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well — I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Jasmine for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Jasmine.

"Er — yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must know loads of magic already."

"Sort of. I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are

they like?"

_Horrible. Absolutely disgusting, and I never ever want to see them again!_

But just as Jasmine opened her mouth, her uncle's words from earlier on surfaced in her mind. _"If you ever tell anyone, freak, even a single soul, I swear that I will kill you. I will kill you in the most painful way possible. I will torture you until I will have you begging for death. And no one, do you hear me? No one will come to your rescue, because you are a worthless freak, and no one cares about you."_

She thickly swallowed the bile that rose up, burning her throat, and smiled, turning towards the window to look anywhere than at Ron. "They are wonderful. They really care about me, you know. I've never been away from home. I honestly don't know how I'll be able to cope without them while I'm here. I'll miss them so much." Her heart beat so quickly, she felt that it would die from over exertion. Was it obvious that she was lying?

Luckily, Ron had bought it, and he was looking sympathetic. "It's not so bad you know. You can send letters to them by owl, and visit them for the holidays. And you'll be back sooner than you know it. You'll see!"

These words had a double meaning for Jasmine. She hadn't even thought of what they were going to do to her when she went back in the holidays. Unless…." Can people stay at the school for the holidays?" Jasmine blurted out, almost without meaning to.

Ron looked at her, oddly. "But I thought that you wanted to go back home."

"I do-but I was just wondering." Her face burned. She would have to be more careful.

"Well…yeah, I expect so. Fred had a friend last year whose parents couldn't have him back for the holidays and he stayed Hogwarts for Christmas. Poor boy had to celebrate with the teachers."

_Even celebrating Christmas with the teachers would be better than going back home. Uncle Vernon might give me another present. _

"Anything off the cart, dears?" A smiling woman brought a trolley to the door of their compartment.

Ron and Jasmine had been talking about everything, including Quidditch, grades, interests (which Jasmine improvised upon), and most importantly, Hogwarts; more specifically, the professors, when the woman interrupted them.

Jasmine, who wasn't allowed breakfast that day, leapt to her feet enthusiastically, but Ron's ears went pink, and he mumbled about a sandwich. With a last glance at Ron, Jasmine walked out of the compartment. The Durselys had never allowed her any sweets, and she never had any pocket money. The only candy she had ever tasted was the half eaten chocolate rabbit Dudley had thrown out, which she had been able to nick out of the trash.

Now, looking at the cart full of strange wizard candy, she felt a desperate longing to relive all that she had missed in her earlier years. Almost without thinking, she glanced at Ron, who was staring at the sandwich in his hand. She felt a strange recognition, and she knew how he felt. Still staring at Ron, she said "Can I have a little of everything?" Paying the lady, she walked back into the compartment and tipped it onto the seat.

Ron looked at Jasmine, wide eyed. "You seem hungry. When was the last time you ate?" He joked.

Jasmine paused, shocked. After a second she regained her voice. "Oh…I was so excited that I forgot to eat breakfast," smiling stiffly, she turned back to the sweets, trying not to remember that the last time she ate a proper meal was over a week ago, and the last time she ate was four days ago.

She took a bite out of a pumpkin pastry, focusing on chewing the delicious food and reveling in the sweetness of it. She'd never eaten anything remotely like it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ron eyeing his sandwich, discouraged. She swallowed her first bite of food in what seemed like forever. Her stomach rumbled, begging for more.

She fought down the urge to stuff the whole lot in her mouth, just to learn what it felt like to have a full stomach, knowing that she probably would vomit it all back up. Turning to Ron, she said "Here. Have a Pastry."

"Oh, no, it's fine."

"I'll trade you for that sandwich," she pointed to the package in his hand.

"You don't want this; it's all dry," said Ron. "Mom hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."

"Here. Have one. Go on," said Jasmine, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Jasmine's pasties, cakes, and candies.

Opening a chocolate frog, Jasmine gasped as the frog jumped out of the compartment. "They're not really frogs, are they?"

"No, they're just charmed. What's the card you've got?"

Jasmine's eyes went to the card in her hand. "Oh, so _this_ is Dumbledore!"

The card showed an old man, with long white hair and a long beard to match. He wore half moon spectacles.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Dumbledore!"

Jasmine looked at the card.

~ALBUS DUMBLEDORE~

currently headmaster of Hogwarts

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

"Well, I've heard of him, but-" she gasped. "Hey he's gone!" The picture of the wizard had gone blank.

"You can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron asked through a mouthful of chocolate. He nodded towards the card, "Keep it. You can start collecting. I've got almost the whole lot of the cards. I only have two left. Can I have another frog? I might get Agrippa."

"Help yourself."

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and a round-faced boy came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Jasmine reassuringly.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him . . ."He left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." He pointed to a rat snoozing on his lap. "He used to be Percy's but then he got an owl from Dad for being a prefect, but they couldn't aff- I mean, Percy gave him to me." Ron's ears turned faintly pink.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust, covering up his slip. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look . . ."

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway —"

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down. Ron looked taken aback. "Er — all right." He cleared his throat.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow._"

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. Who're you?

_She sure speaks fast,_ thought Jasmine as Ron introduced himself. "I'm Jasmine Potter," she said when it was her turn.

"Really? I've read all about you. So far, you've been mentioned in the books about the Dark Arts," Hermione seemed interested about Jasmine's identity, but not in the same way as Ron. She seemed to take it in calmly.

"You know, I only found out a couple of weeks ago, when my letter came. Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, took me to get my stuff and he told me about my parents. I used to think that they'd died in a car crash."

Ron looked appalled. "I thought you said the muggles you lived with were nice!"

Jasmine mentally berated herself over her slip. She couldn't let her guard down for a second. Desperately, she tried to come up with a believable story. "Well, they are, but my aunt had…issues with wizards a long time ago and doesn't want to have to mingle with magic more than necessary. She'll put up with it in me, because I'm her niece and all, but no one else. They were seriously considering not letting me go to Hogwarts, so I wouldn't get the wrong idea, and wouldn't turn out like my parents and die. But then they realized that it was for my own good, so that I didn't hurt anyone else on accident." Jasmine realized she was blabbering, and she promptly stopped her long, run-on monologue.

Ron and Hermione stared at her for a minute, neither knowing what to say.

"Well, I'm glad that's cleared up," Hermione stood. "You'd best put on your uniforms. I expect we'll be arriving soon," She walked out of the compartment, stopping at the door, saying "I think I'll help Neville find his toad. I'll see you at school, when we get there. Good Bye." With that, she turned and walked the hall, leaving Ron and Jasmine staring at each other.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"I…have no idea," replied Jasmine, still staring at the spot where Hermione had stood moments before. "Tell me again about the teachers."

"Well, there's Dumbledore, Fred and George say he's very mean, but I don't trust them. Bill says he's quite unique, and I trust Bill. He says he's very nice, but really scary when crossed. Did you know he is probably the greatest, most powerful wizard alive right now?"

As Ron continued, Jasmine leaned back into the comfortable seat, excitement over Hogwarts slowly diminishing the fear she had felt at the station for a blissful, carefree hour. She was so caught up, that she didn't notice that the excitement had created a new fear inside her, fear different than the one she'd known previously.

The exhilarating fear of anticipation.

Fear of what is to come.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. I have exams and stuff now, but the next time I will be updating shoud be either the first of June, or the second. Leave a review, and it will make my day!<p> 


	2. The First Impression

Right, another chapter. I wanted to upload yesterday, but I had a major exam that I had to study for. Sorry the chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but this is a busy week and it's the best I can do right now.

Enjoy

* * *

><p><em>There he was, coming for her in the darkness. A small window of light opened in the infinite black, and she crawled for it on her hands and knees, desperate.<em>

_But alas, the light wasn't meant for her. The darkness was merely giving way for a greater evil. _

_Him._

_His contrasting silhouette showed him in all his glory, showed the leather strip in his hand. She could smell the alcohol running off him in waves, and the realization hit her hard. He was angry. He was drunk. He was not going to show her mercy. Not tonight. _

_She braced herself for what she knew was coming, taking in as deep a breath as her bruised ribs would allow. _

And then he was shaking her. At first, she was trapped in her past, and could not leave, but then his voice reminded her, and she opened her eyes, unseeing, green eyes meeting troubled brown.

The first emotion that cascaded over her was fear. No one had ever been this close to her; no one had ever lay a hand on her without the malicious intent of causing her pain. Despite her aching injuries, she fled, clumsily scooting away from him on the couch, pressing herself into the corner, feeling the cool glass of the window.

Then the reality of the situation set in, and she remembered. Remembered the train, Hogwarts. She was safe.

Calming down, she reached to touch the gold necklace around her neck, the only thing left from her mother. Instantly, she felt better, as if an invisibly warm someone was there, hugging her, whispering words of reassurance.

After what seemed like hours, which in reality was only a few seconds, Jasmine had the courage to open her eyes, which she had unintentionally screwed shut, and met Ron's concerned gaze.

"Jasmine," he asked. "Are you okay?"

She felt like bolting, eyeing the door of the compartment warily. But then, she immediately felt ashamed of herself. Ron was her very first friend, the very first person ever to walk up to her, kindly, of their own accord. Dudley had chased away anyone else. He was the first person to show her kindness. And she owed him.

Putting on a mask to hide her unease, she smiled. "Yeah, Ron, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"What happened?"

"Nightmare."

"Judging by the way you were talking in your sleep, it sounds horrible."

Jasmine looked out the window to avoid meeting his eyes. "I'd rather not talk about it."

After a few moments of silence, Ron spoke, "You should get dressed. We're almost there, I just asked Percy."

Jasmine had noticed that Ron had already changed into his robes, so she picked her own from her trunk, setting out of the compartment and into the bathroom, trying as hard as she could to keep herself from shaking.

Once she got into the lavatory, she lost all sense of collection as shudders swept through her body, leaving her gasping for air. The very idea of her uncle, coming back for her in this safe haven terrified her.

Suddenly, her stomach rumbled and bile rose into her throat. Quickly, she twisted and vomited into the exposed toilet seat next to her, upchucking all of the delicious sweets she'd eaten with Ron. She knew she shouldn't have eaten too much, knowing that her body would not be able to handle it after being so empty for so long. She slowly straightened up, ignoring the wave of dizziness that washed over her.

She splashed her face with cold water, gently rubbing at it, and removing the viscous white liquid that easily ran, revealing much. She took off her oversized shirt and pants that had once belonged to Dudley and stood in her underclothes, inspecting her body for any re-opened wounds under the makeshift bandages. Some one knocked on the door, startling her. "I-I'll be out in a minute!" She called back.

Turning back to her reflection, and pulled on her plain black robes, watching them fall to her feet, seemingly satisfied. They covered her whole body from neck, to feet. Only her toes and wrists were visible, along with her face and neck, of course. She pulled on boots, and tied back her long, sweeping hair back in a ponytail. Bending over, she picked up a small jar from the pockets of her pants, another impatient knock causing her to make haste.

Jasmine glanced at the mirror, unscrewing the jar carefully. Leaning forward, she applied the white cream inside with expert fingers, cleverly erasing all traces of the abrasions scattering her face. About two minutes later, all were gone.

Jasmine promptly exited the bathroom just as a sneering boy with blond hair raised his hand to knock again. "Took you long enough!" he spat at her before roughly pushed past her and into the bathroom. She gasped as he bumped into one of the more painful bruises on her shoulder. He glared at her with annoyance, gray eyes blazing, and then he slammed the door loudly.

Jasmine trudged back to her compartment, placing her clothes back into her trunk. Ron was at the window, staring. "We're slowing down!" Jasmine joined him, and realized that, instead of the messy blur, she could identify trees and animals. The train was really slowing down.

A voice echoed throughout the train. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.

Immediately, Jasmine's stomach churned, this time with anxiety and excitement; and Ron's face had paled considerably. They put all of the remaining candy into their pockets, and joined the crowd in the corridor.

Jasmine' first glimpse of Hogwarts gave her a jolt of pure panic. _It was so big!_ It seemed so easy to get lost in a place that big.

But when she actually got inside and was waiting with Ron in the crowd of first years, she felt something that she could only relate to courage surge up into her when that _boy_ came up to her, the same one that had scorned her on the train.

He stepped up, to where she was standing at the head of the line.

"So it's true then? You're Jasmine Potter?" He asked, taking his hair out of his eyes by a flip of the head.

"Yes, that's me," Jasmine replied, eyeing the boys on either side of him warily. They were bulky and grimacing menacingly, but Jasmine held her ground, looking at all three of them with distaste. The boy with blonde hair noticed, because he pointed to them with a motion of the head. "This is Crabbe, that's Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron coughed, and Draco glared at him. "Think my name's funny? I know who you are! Red hair, freckles, patched up robes…you're a Weasely. My father told me all about you." He sniffed. "Potter, you'll soon find that some wizard families are better than others. You don't want friends of the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Jasmine looked at his hand, then back at him. "I think that I can tell for myself," she raised an eyebrow. Draco's face reddened slightly. "I'd be careful if I were you. If you're not careful, you might go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. Hang out with riff raff like the Weasleys and Hagrid and it will rub off on you." He turned to go, but Jasmine put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

All she could see was red. _No one insults my friends. _

"Say that again, Malfoy, and it might be the last thing you ever do."

"Oooh, the girl is going to fight me, is she?" He turned his head to look over his shoulder, which Jasmine had in a hold. "Let go of me, Potter, or I swear, I will-"

"We're ready for you now," Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, making both Jasmine and Malfoy jump away from each other.

"Thanks for protecting me, Jasmine." Ron whispered in her ear as they filed into the great hall.

* * *

><p>This chapter was more of a filler than an actual, plotline milestone, but one of those should be there in the next chapter. I have EXAMS until Monday, so the next update should be either then or Tuesday. Sorry for the wait, But I'll update as soon as I can.<p>

This was posted on June 2 2011. (Just an issue I have)

MAKE MY DAY AND EXCITE ME BY LEAVING A REVIEW!


	3. Hogwarts

I'm sorry for the wait, but I did not have any time to update. Sorry. Chapter 3 is here now! This chapter is dedicated to Kayala, whose birthday is today. Happy birthday!

* * *

><p>She was awake, but she had not gotten up. She did not know what time it was, nor did she know how much time had passed since her awakening. All she knew was that it was a long time.<p>

But that did not make any slight difference, as time did not matter to her; at least, not now, in the dead of the night, when everyone in her dorm was asleep. They were, weren't they?

She rose slightly, peering at the figures bathed in the silver moonlight, assuring herself that she was alone in consciousness. She was.

Sighing, Jasmine sank back into the fluffy pillows. Fluffy pillows. They were a luxury she had not known before coming to Hogwarts. Neither were pillows-that is, pillows with an 's' at the end. Back in her cupboard, she had one rather tattered pillow to sleep on, and when she moved to Duddley's second bedroom, it had gone up with her there. The Dursleys refused to give her another one, even though she showed them the hole where the cotton was falling out.

Life at Hogwarts was so different than life at home, so much different. Here, everyone liked her, and she was famous. She was glad to be liked, but she had her qualms about being famous. People knew more about her parents than she did, for one thing. Another was that people tended to judge her before they got to know her.

Like Draco Malfoy, she knew so many people wanted to be her friend merely because she was famous. She didn't know how to differentiate between those who wanted her money and fame and those who actually liked her for who she was. Then there was another prejudice- houses.

After she was sorted into Gryffindor and was sitting at the house table for the feast, a teacher, the head of Slytherin house, had started glaring at her. And he wasn't just glaring, he was glaring _menacingly, _as if at the moment he could find no better thing to do than pulverize Jasmine into tiny pieces and toss her into the ocean. She had heard of the deep animosity that ran between Slytherin and Gryffindor, but she had never thought that _teachers_ would hate her because she was in Gryffindor.

It was almost surreal that she had narrowly escaped being in Slytherin House. She almost had been. The whole hall had filled awed whispers of her name when she was called as the hat was slipped over her eyes, and it looked into her mind. Strangely enough, she felt completely at ease with it in her head, riffling through her memories.

It seemed shocked at what it saw, at how she comforted she seemed in the darkness of the hat, that he was almost about to proclaim her a Slytherin. But Jasmine, horrified had begged it not to, for two reasons. One was that Draco Malfoy, who had been sorted earlier, had made it into that house, and she did not want to share a dorm with her newly made rival. The second was that Ron and Hagrid had told her about how the person that _killed her parents_ was in that house, and she knew that people would talk if she, the girl who lived, went to the dark house.

So the hat said it knew just where to put her.

And so that was how she found herself staring at the silver hued red and gold tapestries of Gryffindor house.

It was ironic. To her, it seemed that she didn't possess the slightest amount of bravery whatsoever. She couldn't even stand up to her primary school teacher when he accused her of taking Duddley's sweets, sitting in the Time-Out Chair in silence for her punishment time. When she got home, she had been punished again

Jasmine shook her head, breaking off of that train of thought, she was away now. Although he could visit her in her dreams, she was still safe as long as she was awake. She would not let herself be tormented by him here.

But her heart was still weighed down with the fear of her last dream, and as much as she tried, the ecstasy she was feeling because she was at Hogwarts could not compare to the fear that chased her life. She needed something, needed to forget.

She lightly jumped out of bed and opened her trunk, removing a small bag. She dug into it, extracting a sharp shard of metal. A knife.

Jasmine stared at it for a few minutes, contemplating. The last time she had used it was at the Dursley's the day before, a bit before leaving for the train. She knew it was wrong, that there should be other ways to feel control. But she just couldn't think of any. She had started using it the day before.

She had only done it once, only once. But even though she still hadn't forgotten the pain she had felt as the knife sliced her, the feeling of release was fresh in her mind. And she'd never felt anything so wonderfully easing. She needed more of it, needed away to get rid of the horrors that surged through her blood. But she could not do it here…or could she?

She sat back on her bed and bent over her arm in concentration, the knife next to her on the small table by her bed. Rolling up the sleeves of her left arm, she found a spot on her arm unmarred by her uncle's actions, almost two inches above her elbow. Slowly, she lifted the knife and cut into the skin there, exhaling a low gasp of pain as the blade gouged a short line that was filling up with red.

Jasmine stared at it, mesmerized, catching all the blood that dripped off her arm, and wiping the blade and her fingers with a tissue. She stared at the slightly deep, pulsing wound until the blood started to slowly stop dripping and start coagulating.

She put back her knife and looked outside. The dark sky had begun to twinge a slight pink. Dawn was soon in coming. To her, dawn had always meant hope. That maybe the light of a new day would finally touch their hearts, and that they might finally accept her, as a member of their family, as someone they were related to by the blood running their veins. By the blood that might still be dripping under the bandage she'd stuck over it.

But she'd learned to stop hoping. She hadn't had hope for a while now. But being at Hogwarts changed things, they changed them a lot. And for the first time in years, the pink sunlight brought with it a special gift for her, one she knew would not fade away with the sunset this time.

Glancing at the clock hanging from the wall, finally, she saw that it was still six o'clock, and that everyone else was deep in slumber. She slid out of bed and put her feet into her slippers, ones she'd bought when she went with Hagrid to Diagon Alley, and grabbed a small drawstring bag, and muggle sweat pants and a shirt, which she took with her to the bathroom.

She turned on the water in the shower stall, and stepped under the steady flow. Her muscles relaxed in the warm water, and she just stood there in the bathtub, eyes closed, for a few minutes, enjoying her time. She'd never had as much time as she'd liked to shower back at home. The Dursleys had given her about five minutes to 'shower' in the shed with the hose most of the time, it was rare that she ever actually showered in one of the five bathrooms at the Dursley residence. Gently, she poured some soap into a washcloth she had with her, and she washed her entire body thoroughly, taking her time.

Gritting her teeth, she began to scrub harder, trying desperately to feel clean, to feel whole. But no matter how hard, how desperately she tried, it didn't make her feel any better. Even though her skin was scrubbed a bright pink under the bruises on her body, she still felt impure, dirty, filthy. The water cascading down her face mixed with salt, the first tears she cried ever since she could remember.

After a while, she gave up, knowing that there was nothing she could do to reclaim the part her uncle had stolen from her. The tears had long since stopped flowing and she stood up, raising a dripping had to turn off the steam.

She reached for a red towel from the rack and dried herself off. She pulled on her too-big muggle shirt and pants and pinned her hair rather lopsidedly in the towel. She walked to the sink, where she'd put the small bag, and looked at her image in the fogged up glass, taking out a small container as she did so.

Jasmine hated looking at herself in the mirror, hated seeing her reflection, hated seeing what she had become. But for this process to work, it was necessary. Sighing, she once again painted her face with the paste until the bruises were covered, and the dark circles under her eyes were covered as well.

Glancing back at her hands, she decided to cover the abrasions on her wrists and forearms too, just in case, with the concealing cream. Her aunt had given her the container, just before she left for Hogwarts, telling her that she needed to keep her bruises covered, just like she did every day of primary school, lest other people meddle. She'd threatened her with murder if she told anyone, threatened her in such meticulous detail _just_ how they would murder her that Jasmine was shaking on the whole ride to the station.

Jasmine looked at her reflection scrupulously, sharp eyes searching for any visible bruise not hidden by her clothing. Satisfied, she pulled the towel off of her head and rubbed her hair until there wasn't any more water dripping off of it's ends. She tied it up into a ponytail with an elastic and picked up the clothes she'd slept in, tossing them into the hamper by the door.

She walked out, surprised that she was alone in the common room, as it was seven thirty and the sun was bright. Then she saw the notice pinned to the bulletin board, saying that as it was the first day of Hogwarts, the classes began at ten, and the breakfast in the great hall started at nine. Normally, the classes were to begin at nine and the breakfast at eight. Her housemates had probably slept in.

She went back up to her dorm and got her shoes and robes, donning her robes over her muggle clothes and slipping her shoes on after putting on her socks. She walked out of the common room, trying to remember the way to the castle door-she wanted to take a walk. She needed some fresh air.

It was easy to get lost in the castle. Somehow, Jasmine found herself in the spindling, confusing corridors of the dungeons. They were dark, and every time she opened a door she hoped would lead her out, she only got more lost. The plastic watch she wore said that it was eight-fifteen. The light illuminating the numbers was the only light she had to use to find her way out.

She slumped against a cold wall. "I'll never find my way out of here…" She mumbled aloud to herself. "I wish I had a map. Why don't they give first years maps?"

Suddenly, she heard footsteps rapidly approaching her. A flicker of fear jolted her heart and danced in her eyes. The creak of a door to her left made her spin to face the direction, backing away from the place she heard the door open. Jasmine pulled her wand out of the pocket that was sewn into the sleeve of her robes.

"Wh-who's there? Show yourself!" She said, putting more bravery in her voice than she actually felt. "I-I'm not afraid of you! Who is it?" She tried to squint, faintly seeing the outline of a person.

A sudden harsh bright light caused her to shield her eyes momentarily, the sharp contrast burning them.

A deep voice vibrated into the silence. "Now, now, what have we here?"

* * *

><p>ooooh, a cliffhanger! And with that, we are all awaiting the next chapter! Even me!<p>

Make my day, leave a review!

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone who reviewed!<p>

**Sassisister, Lily887787, He Who Must Not Be Named, iluvluna1456, Athena's Phoenix, vampire muggle**

This chapter is also dedicated to you. Thanks again for reviewing


	4. From One Fear to Another

I am SO SO sorry for the delay. There were some personal matters I had to attend to. I hope you enjoy the chapter...

* * *

><p>"Now, now, well what have we here?"<p>

The light. It was so bright, that she even when she opened her eyes, she turned away again, it burned her pupils.

A hand suddenly reached out and gripped her shoulder, the same one Malfoy had brushed into the day before; it had a rather large gash on it that hadn't healed completely and was one of the worst of her injuries.

The hand shook her, turning her back towards the blinding light, causing red spots to darken the edges of her vision. "Ahh…" she gasped softly, trying hard not to scream. The pain was unbearable.

"Answer me!" The deep voice commanded, angering, shaking her with more force.

"P-please," she said weakly, fighting the pain, trying to stay conscious. "Lower the light."

"Hmph," grunted the voice, but the light was lowered so that it was not so blindingly focused in her eyes, and she was able to see better. When she saw who it was, a jolt of freezing panic ran through her from head to toe. It was Snape, the professor who had stared at her yesterday with such malice, the man who looked like he wanted to kill her. Last night, when she looked at him, he'd caused her scar to burn, and that made her fear him. He could hurt her without even trying. The implications of such an ability caused her heart to beat faster. She felt trapped and her eyes darted from one dark point in the abyss to another wildly, before setting back again into his. "Well," he said gruffly. "Your name."

His black eyes were hardest, cold, but Jasmine detected something else in them as she gazed into the dark orbs fearfully. He knew who she was; it was as if his eyes could penetrate her soul, as if he knew everything about everything. And the glint in his eyes, she shuddered as she recognized it, _absolute hatred._

It petrified her with fear.

"Well!" He growled. "Answer me, girl! Tell me your name!"

She averted her eyes from his. "Jasmine, sir, Jasmine Potter."

"Ahh," he breathed softly. "Ms. Potter. Are you not a Gryffinor? What is it you think you are doing wandering the corridors of the dungeons, even though this room is RESTRICTED FOR ALL STUDENTS?" During the last three words, his voice had risen until he was practically shouting at her, startling her. She began to shake with fear.

"I-I'm really sorry, sir. I-didn't know that-"

"You didn't know?" The professor mocked. "Oh how pitiful that you were not paying attention during the headmaster's speech yesterday in the great hall. I can see that you possess two perfectly working ears, Ms. Potter."

"I was about to say, sir, that I got lost, I…you see…I got lost, I wanted to go out for a walk in the courtyard, but I…I ended here, and-" Jasmine stuttered, nervous.

"Stop your incessant babbling. I am in no mood to hear how you have absolutely no regard for rules. Why are you not in the great hall? Breakfast started fifteen minutes ago."

"I said, I got lost, professor. I've been looking for a way out for half an hour already!" Jasmine lost her stutter, indignant.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor House for not being in your assigned area, and for rudely speaking to a professor!"

Jasmine stared at the ground, still only illuminated by the wand in the professor's hand. She hated herself for what she was about to ask him, hated to have to depend on someone who she would owe later on, even for the smallest of things. This man terrified her. He abhorred her. Her heart thumped so loudly, she was sure he could hear it. She knew that somehow, someway, it would be yet another debt she would have to pay off. She couldn't trust anyone- but here, she had no choice. He might leave her here to rot forever, in the dark, and she knew she wouldn't be able to find her way back before classes. Besides that, he was a professor, wasn't he? He..he couldn't hurt her even if he wanted to. She swallowed thickly. Refusing to look him in the eye, she quietly said, with the most polite voice she could summon in her trembling state. "Professor, I-I got lost. Would you please show me a way out of the dungeons?"

She missed his raised eyebrow and his smirk, but she noticed when he began to walk away from her, releasing the painful grip on her shoulder. She sighed in relief, but then began to follow his brisk footsteps as they winded through doors and hallways that all looked identical to her, finally opening the door that led her to a hallway she recognized.

Snape finally stopped, turning to look her dead in the eye. The edge of his lips curled upwards in a rather lopsided smirk. "I trust," he drawled. "That you will be able to find your way to the Great Hall, assuming that I do not have to lead you there by your hand like a toddler?"

"I-yes sir," Jasmine looked at the floor, gritting her teeth. "Thank you for helping me, sir."

Snape nodded once, glared at her in annoyance, and stalked off. Jasmine turned towards the great hall, hurrying to eat before class.

She found an empty seat beside Ron, and she sat there. He stared at her, bemused. "Why are you so late? Breakfast started half an hour ago!" He took a large bite out of a piece of bread. Hermione, who was sitting across from them, stared in disgust at him, taking in the way he chewed with his mouth open. She turned to Jasmine, "Where did you go this morning? I woke up at six-thirty and you weren't there, but I went back to sleep and woke up at seven thirty. I couldn't stay asleep. Hogwarts is so exciting!" Hermione said animatedly.

Jasmine put some oatmeal in her bowl, just enough to fill a quarter of it. She did not want to throw up again because she ate too much, although the food on the table looked _so_ appetizing. Her stomach rumbled with starvation and anticipation, and she disappointed it with some of the rather dull oatmeal. She eyed the pancakes, bacon, and sandwiches with desire. All the food she had never been offered before her arrival at Hogwarts. "I got lost. It's so easy to get lost here…" Jasmine mumbled.

Hermione looked at her sympathetically. "There's a map in 'Hogwarts, A History'. It shows most of the school, but it doesn't have any of the secret passages, though. I heard that there are so many hidden hallways here! But, anyways, I've memorized the map. I could lend it to you, if you'd like, or duplicate the page when we learn how."

Jasmine looked at the girl gratefully. She seemed so willing to help. "Thanks, Hermione. I really appreciate it."

_It felt nice to have something appreciate_.

Hermione nodded, then glanced upward, towards the teachers' table as Jasmine spooned a tiny bit of the oatmeal into her mouth, savoring the taste of food, although she longed for something a little more sweet. Ron nudged her. "What do we have after breakfast?"

"Um…I think Charms?" Jasmine replied. "Or Transfiguration".

Jasmine adored magic. It fascinated her beyond anything she'd ever seen or heard of, for many different reasons.

It proved to her that her aunt and uncle lied and kept things from her, that if they could lie to her about this, then they could lie about anything. It gave Jasmine hope that they could have lied about everything, just like they'd lied about her parents and about her world. Maybe it meant that Dudley wasn't better than she was, that she was prettier than he was, that she had some worth, that she was worth something to someone. That people at school actually liked her, that her teachers gave a damn. And, the biggest hope of all, that she didn't deserve anything _he_ did to her.

And maybe, if they lied about her, others did too. Maybe her teachers lied when they said that she was reclusive, that she was a social misfit, that she was not well behaved. Maybe they lied when they said they knew everything about her, about everything she did, past or future. After all, they could not have known what went on behind the closed, perfectly polished doors of Number 4 Privet Drive. It was not possible that they knew and yet not have done anything. It was impossible, improbable…wasn't it.

"Jasmine," Ron's voice, to her, was the most reassuring thing she had, it was an indicator that someone _cared_. "We have charms. Breakfast is over and," he glanced amusedly at her clothes. "You should go change. If McGonagall sees you, you're dead."

Jasmine, looking down, realized she was still wearing her pajamas under her cloak.

She blushed, ate the fourth, and final spoonful of oatmeal, and jumped up. "Yeah, I-I should just go…" she stammered, backing away and taking off at a run out of the great hall, drawing curious glances from the seated students.

For she had just noticed two things.

One, Professor Quirrel was staring at her, and he wasn't blinking or smiling. He was staring at her as if she was an absolute annoyance that deserved to be killed on the spot.

Two, the way he looked at her scared her to bits.

She raced up the stairs quickly, trying to calm her beating heart and shake the image of Quirrell from her head, the beady brown eyes and the ugly evil flared nose, and the lowest eyebrows and the sneering mouth. And most of all, she tried to erase the way he was moving his wand under the table so intricately.

Like he was trying to hex her.


	5. Sticky Staircases

I am soooo sorry for the wait. I'll make up for it with an EXTRA long chapter::

HOPE YOU LIKE!

* * *

><p>She was lost. Yet again.<p>

It seemed that Jasmine had a thing for getting lost. The funny thing was, that she was late, again. This time, she was late for classes. But then again, it wasn't like she actually knew where to go. She had no idea where the Transfiguration classrooms were. She only knew that they were somewhere on the fourth floor. That was all she could remember from last night's tour, she was too busy making sure that her limp wasn't too perceptible. Her ankle was swollen, and her rest on a bed last night had done little to alleviate the pain. She winced when she thought about how she got it.

_Ouch! _

She lurched as said swollen ankle slipped on the stairs, and became half imbedded in one of the stone steps. Her face contorted with pain, and she gasped deeply as it was twisted with a sharp crack. She tried pulling it out, but it was stuck. She would've tried again, but it _hurt._ She gripped the railing tightly as the stairs began to move, trying not to fall so as to not injure her leg further.

_What do I do now?_

Jasmine desperately started thinking of ways to get out of this predicament without injuring herself further, but she couldn't think of anything that did not involve a lot of pulling. She couldn't move her ankle. She looked back again. Her leg was in until her mid-shin, her pants were sucked in as well. She knew that the uniform for girls called for skirts, but she had panicked at their short hem, and asked Hagrid if she could get trousers instead. He said that he could not see anything wrong with it, and he let her get them.

Jasmine thought of calling for help, screaming for anyone who was roaming the halls, but she refrained from doing so- she didn't want to cause trouble. Besides, she would get into trouble herself for not being in class and for acting so spoiled. Her right leg was getting tired of holding up her weight and was beginning to burn. Cautiously, she looked back at the stone steps and touched the one behind her; it was smooth and hard.

Warily, she sat down, relieved when the rest of her did not sink in. She run a hand through her hair and rolled a lock of brown between her thumb and forefinger. How could she get out of this predicament?

"Are you alright?" A male voice called out from behind her. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she twisted around in a panic. She had not had much experience with people outside her teachers, classmates, her family, and Ms. Figg, the neighbor, but it seemed that even here, the male population had it in for her. Snape, Quirrell, and Malfoy proved that. Even her male elementary school teachers and principal seemed to revel in giving her detentions. She hated men and was terrified of them, save for Ron.

And yet, how ironic was it that for the second time that day, she was lost in the castle, and was, once again, found by a man.

But as her eyes laid on him, her fear diminished slightly. He was not so much a man as a boy, he seemed about sixteen or seventeen. "Are you alright," he asked again, a bit of worry in his voice.

She could see his tie and the patch on his robes…blue. He was a Ravenclaw. There was a gold badge next to the patch- he was a prefect. An authority figure. She didn't know whether to be relieved or panic some more. His brown eyebrows rose slightly in apprehension. The tall boy took a step closer. He was waiting for an answer. It was not wise to keep them waiting. When Jasmine spoke, her voice was dry.

"I-yes, I am fine….it's just," she swallowed non-existent saliva. " I sort of got stuck, and…" she gestured to her foot."I can't get it out." Her last few words were barely above a whisper. He stood two steps above her.

"Oh, that's easy then, all we need to do is-" he waved his wand, which he had pulled out of his sleeve, in an intricate pattern, and almost immediately, excruciating pain exploded in her ankle. She screamed, tears running down her face, the pain was too much.

The pain abruptly stopped, and the boy looked at her, wide eyed. "I-I'm sorry, that wasn't supposed to hurt. It never does, I've used it hundreds of times before. I don't know what happened." He looked back at her foot, taking a step closer until he was right next to her, towering over her. She inched back, away from him, as far as she could.

He looked right at her. "Were you injured before this?" he said. Jasmine bit her lip and nodded, averting her gaze. "How?" he pressed.

Yesterday, my cousin and me, we were playing and I…tripped. My foot got caught in a rabbit hole. It's been swollen ever since."

"Why didn't you go to a doctor?"

"I was scared that I'd miss the train. I was so excited about Hogwarts," Jasmine lied through her teeth, trying to come up with a believable story.

"That wasn't the best decision, Ms. Potter, but I understand your excitement." He looked back at her leg kneeling down. "H-how do you know my name?" The boy looked at her. "I was at the sorting." "Oh."

"This is what we're going to do," he said, still looking at her leg. "I'm going to enlarge the hole, and then, when I tell you to, you are going to pull out your ankle. I'll hold the charm as long as you need me to. You got that?" He looked at her for conformation. She nodded. Alright, then."

The boy murmured and incantation, and a white light burst from his wand, streaming into the trick half of the stair.

The hole widened, and the boy told her to lift it out. Slowly, Jasmine used both of her arms to pull out her leg. "Do you need any help with that?" he asked her. She shook her head no. Eventually, she got it out and moved to a higher stair. _"Finite",_ the boy muttered and the connection was cut. "You shouldn't walk on that," he gestured to her leg. "I'll levitate you to the hospital wing."

Jasmine's panic returned ten-fold. "Th-the hospital wing? No, no, I'm fine!" What if the nurse saw her injuries? What would she say? What would happen to her? "I'm- I'm late for Transfiguration! Professor McGonagall, she'll be mad! I should go-" The boy cut her off. I'm not letting you walk around in pain with that leg. Besides, Madam Pomfrey can fix anything very quickly. There's nothing to worry about, Ms. Potter."

"But Professor McGonagall-"

"Will understand. She cares about her students, and she will understand. Besides, there's still another hour left to Transfiguration. You have double, don't you? With the Ravenclaws? I walked them to class this morning. I'll take you there after we're done. Okay?"

Hesitantly Jasmine nodded. "Lucky for you, the hospital wing is close to here. It will be easy to levitate you…"

_"Ascendio!" _The boy said, and immediately, Jasmine was lifted into the air, about six feet off the ground. "Put me down!" She gasped. "Put-Put me down! You'll drop me! Please put me down!"

The boy looked at her kindly. "Don't worry, I won't drop you. You're pretty light. I expected you to be heavier," His wand was held up so that it was leveled with his head. Jasmine had been lifted into a sleeping position, her back straight and parallel to the ground. She wanted to scream, but decided against it. She might break his concentration, and he'd drop her.

"I'm Scott, by the way Scott Emerson," He smiled, hazel eyes brimming with kindness. She felt bad for being afraid of him earlier. "Thanks for helping me, Mr. Emerson." "Oh, call me Scott." "Okay, but call me Jasmine. Ms. Potter sounds weird."

"Alright, then," he chuckled. "This is our stop." He levitated her into the hospital wing and lowered her on a bed. Everything smelled extra clean. She hated hospitals.

"Mr. Emerson! Ms. Potter! What brings you here today so early in the morning?"

A cheerful voice rang out in the infirmary, and a woman appeared from behind a screen. "Hello, dear," she nodded at Jasmine and then turned to Scott. "What is wrong?"

"Yesterday, she was playing when she tripped and injured her leg. I found her stuck in one of the trick stairs. Lucky it wasn't the full one in the first staircase."

"Oh, we'll fix that." Madam Pomfrey turned to Jasmine. "Right, dear, I'm just going to see what's wrong with you, okay?" Numbly, Jasmine nodded. "Which leg is it?" "My left ankle."

Madam Pomfrey pulled off her shoe and socks and rolled up her pant leg. She waved her wand and frowned. "It's broken alright. Not a clean break, the bone is shattered. A bit more work, but an easy fix, just the same."

"Will I need a cast?"

"A cast? No, no you won't. I'll fix them for you in a few minutes. You'll be good as new."

_Good as new. _ Jasmine longed to show her all of her other injuries, but she knew that she couldn't. She couldn't tell her about her rib or her shoulder or her cuts or bruises or her paining stomach, or, dare she say it, her uncle's violation. She couldn't use the word, however right the definition was. It made the whole ordeal seem so real, and she'd rather forget all about it.

" Drink this, dear. It will speed things up." Madam Pomfrey gave her a glass that had less than an inch of white liquid in it. She gagged as she swallowed it down and Madam Pomfrey gave her another glass with water. She drank it gratefully, the white stuff tasted horrible. "What was that?" "Skelegrow. It grows bones, and helps mend them. I normally don't need to use it but that shatter could use some help." The nurse waved her wand, and smiled.

"Try moving it now," she said. Jasmine did, and she smiled too. It really did feel 'good as new.' Jasmine wiggled her toes again. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey." "Oh, nonsense, don't thank me for doing my job. Rest here for another five minutes, and eat this," the nurse thrust a piece of bread into Jasmine's hand. "Get your strength back. You don't have to wait for me to come back. Mr. Emerson will take you to class." With that the plump woman disappeared into her office.

"Is she always so…busy?" Jasmine asked as Scott walked her to Transfiguration. "Well, yes, what with all the things that the students here do. I remember once, a boy went to her with bright green and pink hair because his girlfriend hexed him when he broke up with her. His skin was dark purple. He looked a right mess, let me tell you."

Jasmine laughed. "Really?" "Another time, a girl went in with antlers sprouted on her head. Took Madam Pomfrey a whole day to get rid of them." Scott pointed ahead, to a brown door. "That's the Transfiguration classroom. I'll walk you in." "No, Scott, it's fine, I'll go in on my own." "No, I'd better take you in. Talk to McGonagall and all that. Don't worry Jasmine, I won't embarrass you," he teased. "Who said anything about being embarrassed?" Jasmine shot back, but she looked away, and her face colored a slight pink.

_I know what people will say, they'll say "Oh, look, Potter is so incapable of taking care of herself that the spoiled brat got herself into trouble on the first day. And look, she had to annoy the prefect and get him to bring her, too! What a suck up!_

She knew they would, just like her old classmates in Primary. She saw Scott looking at her oddly. Oh, they had reached the classroom. She looked at Scott, who had gestured to her to open the door. She knocked. "Come in!" she heard a voice that sounded like Professor McGonagall call. She opened the door.

Rows of students, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, stared at her expectantly. Professor McGonagall was staring at her, disappointment evident on her face. "Ms. Potter, you have missed the first lesson of Transfiguration, on the very first day of the school year. You have not made a good impression, I thought you would be more responsible! Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Jasmine was struck with guilt. "I'm-I'm sorry, Professor, but I…was in the hospital wing."

Professor McGonagall switched from disappointed to worried in a heartbeat. Scott walked over to her. "Well, Professor, I was with her." "Ms. Potter, please take a seat," Professor McGonagall pointed to an empty desk in the front. It was next to Ron. She sat down.

Professor McGonagall spoke with Scott in hushed tones, and Jasmine caught a few words: _broken, stairs, stuck, help, infirmary. _ The professor looked at Jasmine with a decidedly concerned expression more than once, but Jasmine pretended to be looking intently at the book in front of her, watching the conversation through her peripheral vision.

After Scott left, the professor began to make her way over to Jasmine's table, where the girl was studying her book as if there was nothing more important than reading the title. She smiled slightly to herself- she knew Jasmine had been trying to listen in and that she may have gotten the gist of their conversation. But what worried her was that she had not noticed Jasmine's discomfort-was she really so blind as to not notice when her students had broken legs?

Jasmine looked up as Professor McGonagall approached and straightened a bit in her seat. The professor leaned over the desk and spoke in a very low tone, so that only Jasmine and Ron could hear.

"I'm glad to see that you're alright, Ms. Potter. Do you feel any discomfort at all?" At Jasmine's polite thank you and shake of the head, McGonagall continued. "Why didn't you tell me about your injury last night? I could have helped you sooner." "I…I didn't want to be a bother to you, professor." "Ms. Potter, as your head of house, it is my job to take care of you and make sure that all is well. Do you have any other injuries that need tending to?"

Professor McGonagall said all of this in a very low, gentle tone, but Jasmine still felt intimidated somewhat by the older woman- she was pressing matters too much. She was making this harder than it was already to refuse an escape. "No, Professor, but thank you for asking," she bit her lip. Professor McGonagall nodded. "Remember, Ms. Potter, if you need anything, just ask." Jasmine nodded as well. "I understand, Professor."

The teacher went back to explaining the lesson, Transfiguration Theory, and Ron, who had heard the exchange leaned towards her. Unconsciously, Jasmine leaned away from him. "What was that all about?"

"I got caught in a sticky situation and a prefect helped me." "No, really, what happened?" Jasmine swallowed.

"I…got hurt before coming to Hogwarts and the prefect took me to the infirmary." Ron shook his head.

"What was wrong?" Jasmine didn't want to reveal more than was necessary.

"A…a twisted ankle." Ron smiled.

"Oh, that's not so bad then. Why were you so late? McGonagall was going bonkers."

"I got lost again."

"I'm su-"

"MR. WEASELY!" Professor McGonagall's voice cut through their conversation. "Pay attention!"

"Sorry…" he grumbled, paying more attention. The professor wanted them to try changing matchsticks into needles. With a wave of her hand, needles suddenly appeared on all of their desks. McGonagall explained the task in a bit more detail and left them to their trials.

Jasmine tried, but at the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger had been able to do it completely. Jasmine, however, had managed to turn her matchstick silver.

Jasmine fell into step with Hermione. "What do we have next, Hermione?"

Hermione glanced at her with a smile. "Potions," she answered smartly, ignoring the look of horror on Jasmine's face. "With Professor Snape."

Jasmine's heart dropped into her stomach.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOOOooooOOOOOhhh<p>

What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter that I am starting once I post this. MAKE MY DAY AND LEAVE ME A REVIEW

Please.


End file.
